


Werewolf Treatment

by asherall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: Hermione meets Toby.





	Werewolf Treatment

“In my world, werewolves can’t control when they shift - they shift every full moon,” said Hermione. “One of my old teachers was a werewolf and was fired because of that.”

“Oh. There’s a simple fix for that,” said Toby. “Professor Longenfang taught us how to control our powers. He could help your teacher.”

“If there was a way for werewolves to permanently control their powers, we would have already found it.”

“He’s taught many other werewolves how to control their shifting ability. Tell your teacher to send a letter - “

“ - an owl -”

“ - to Professor Longenfang. He’ll be willing to send information.” 


End file.
